Shrewpaw lives
by warriorsfan101
Summary: You all know Shrewpaw, right? Well I think it's time for you to here his part of the story. Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. I also don't intend to copy off of anybody, if I did I am truly sorry and did not mean to.
1. Shrewpaw Lives

**I Do Not Own This!**

**I Don't Intend to Copy Off Anyone!**

Shrewpaw Lives

"Squirrelpaw, you're back!" I said. I couldn't believe it! I thought Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had left for good. "Hey Shrewpaw, how's the prey been running?" She said. "You can probably tell, not so well. But I'm glad you're back, Squirrelpaw, I've missed you." I said. "It's good to be back, Shrewpaw, but how did the twolegs do all this? They even tore down Fourtrees!" She said. "Their monsters have torn down pretty much every tree from here to what's left of Fourtrees." I said. "How many of the clan have died?" She asked. "So far just Dappletail and Larchkit have died." I replied "But I don't think they'll be the last." "I hope they're the last" Squirrelpaw said.

*The next day* "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ferncloud screamed. I woke up alarmed. Only to find out that the second kit of Ferncloud's litter, Hollykit, had died. I saw Dustpelt, Ferncloud's mate, taking the cold, limp body of Hollykit out for burial. I couldn't believe it, first Larchkit, now Hollykit. They were my younger sisters. Now Birchkit was the only one of Ferncloud's second litter left. I just hope Birchkit survives. Spiderpaw, my littermate, looked like he was as grief-stricken as I was, and I knew he was. My mentor, Thornclaw, came up to me and said, "I know I said I'd take you hunting today, but I think I'll delay till tomorrow to give you time to grieve for your dead sister." I said thanks and went back to the makeshift apprentices den for a nap. I woke up a little later to find that Squirrelpaw was gone. I left the den and found the noon patrol was out, but so were Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. I knew that only Brambleclaw had been picked for the noon patrol. I thought maybe Squirrelpaw had tagged along like she used to before she went on the journey with Brambleclaw. But I knew something was wrong. Then it hit me, she had been telling me when she woke up last night that she knew where Leafpaw, her sister, was. Now she must have gone to find her. And if I knew Squirrelpaw, she wouldn't quit until she achieved her goal. Now her goal was to save Leafpaw, she must have gotten the noon patrol to go with her to save Leafpaw!

*A little while later*I saw Squirrelpaw and the noon patrol were back, but there was something wrong, there was no sign of Graystripe! Graystripe was the Thunderclan deputy; he had been on the noon patrol, now he was gone. I ran over to Squirrelpaw and saw that Leafpaw was with her. "What happened?" I asked. She replied saying, "We saved Leafpaw and everyone else but Graystripe got trapped in the twoleg monster." I couldn't believe it, Graystripe was gone. I wondered, who would Firestar would pick as deputy now that Graystripe was gone? Firestar and Graystripe had been through a lot together, I wondered how Firestar would take Graystripe's capture. Well, I got an answer to my question later. Firestar leapt up onto the highest of the Sunningrocks. "I will not be naming a new deputy until Cinderpelt or Leafpaw have a sign that Graystripe is dead" he said. I looked around at all the shocked faces. No one could believe it. What would Thunderclan do without a deputy? I don't think anyone will be able to answer that question for a long time.

*The next day*I was out hunting with my mentor, Thornclaw, when I saw a pheasant. I couldn't believe my luck; this was the largest piece of prey the clan had seen in a long time. I started to chase after it, when Thornclaw and I got split up. I was so intent on catching my prey that I wasn't watching where I was going. All of a sudden a _HUGE_ twoleg monster burst through the trees. I had no time to get away. It hit me and all I felt was pain. When the monster left my vision was getting darker. The last thing I saw or heard before I went unconscious was Thornclaw screaming my name. "_**SHREWPAW!**_" And everything went dark.

I don't know when I woke up but I heard voices all around me. The most clear of these voices was my mother's, Ferncloud. "He's dead isn't he? WHAT DID I DO TO STARCLAN TO DESERVE THIS!? (She was bawling, hard) I opened my eyes painfully. Everyone was looking at me with shocked and surprised eyes. I knew I probably should have died when the monster hit me and that was why everyone was looking at me like that. I moaned and tried to get up, but it was too painful, I collapsed again. "Be careful Shrewpaw, you took a lot of damage and lost a lot of blood when the monster hit you" said Cinderpelt. I relaxed a little when Cinderpelt said that. I was scared and I couldn't believe that I wasn't dead. I thanked Starclan and went to sleep.

*The next day*I was still lying there when I saw Mothwing, of Riverclan, jump up onto the Sunningrocks. She walked over to Firestar and said that Mudfur, the medicine cat of Riverclan and Mothwing's mentor, was dying. Firestar started to gather up the clan when Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader whom his clan we saved yesterday, said he would take his clan, Longtail, the blind Thunderclan elder, and me to the Windclan border to wait for us. I saw Speckletail and Frostfur talking to Firestar and Mothwing. I overheard what they were saying and heard Speckletail say- "Firestar, Frostfur and I are too old to make this journey and are going to stay behind with the Riverclan elders that are too old to go with to." Firestar was sad but he agreed. He then led Thunderclan to the Riverclan camp.

*4 moons later*The Great Journey was hard for me, but I managed it, and my wounds even healed. Spiderpaw and I have become warriors. Spiderpaw is now to be called Spiderleg and I am to be known as Shrewfeather. Squirrelpaw is also a warrior, she is now called Squirrelflight. She and Brambleclaw have become mates again after the badger attack that killed Cinderpelt and Sootfur. I'm happy for them but it's obvious that Ashfur isn't. He had sort of been Squirrelflight's mate while she was broken up with Brambleclaw.

I got lucky the day the monster hit me. But I know that it will take more than just luck to save Thunderclan from Ashfur's anger for Squirrelflight and her new old mate. But that is a whole other story.


	2. Ashfur's Revenge

**I do not own this!**

**I don't intend to copy!**

Shrewpaw Lives Part 2

Ashfur's Revenge

*Starts during events of The Sight*I couldn't believe Ashfur was so fed up with revenge on Brambleclaw for 'stealing' Squirrelflight from him. I once sort of liked Squirrelflight, but I didn't take it THIS hard when she picked Brambleclaw over me. I'll have to talk to him later. Recently though I have had my sights set on Hazelpaw; one of Daisy's kits. She will be having her final assessment soon I assume she will become a warrior. Anyway Squirrelflight has had kits with Brambleclaw, their names are Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. They'll be apprentices soon. Just then Squirrelflight walked up. "Shrewfeather, can I trust that you can keep a secret?" She asked. "Yeah, of course, we're friends aren't we?" I replied. "Then I can trust you will keep this a secret." she said half to herself. "Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit aren't my kits, they're Leafpool's" She said. Leafpool was Squirrelflight's sister. I couldn't believe it, Leafpool was a medicine cat! They aren't supposed to have kits! "Does Brambleclaw know about this?" I asked. "No, Should I tell him?" She replied. "He's your mate, if you could trust me, you can trust him." I said. "You know Shrewfeather, you're right, I'll tell him. Hey Brambleclaw, I need to tell you something! " Then she ran off.

*1 moon later* "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rattled through the whole stone hollow. Once everyone was gathered he began; "It is time for one of the most important things in clan life, it is time for Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit to become apprentices and Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw to become warriors. First, kits come forward." They obeyed and once again Firestar started speaking again. Hollykit, from this day until you become a warrior you will be known as Hollypaw, Brightheart you are ready for your first apprentice, you will be mentor to Hollypaw. Lionkit, you will be Lionpaw, Shrewfeather you are also ready for your first apprentice, and you will be mentor to Lionpaw." I walked forward to touch noses with my new apprentice; I was surprised that Firestar would choose me to be a mentor when I had been so gravely injured when I was an apprentice myself. "Jaykit you will be Jaypaw, your mentor as requested by your mother, Leafpool will be your mentor. Now for the warrior ceremony to begin. Berrypaw step forward. From this day forward you will be known as Berrynose. Hazelpaw from this day forward you will be known as Hazeltail. Mousepaw you will be known as Mousewhisker. This meeting is adjourned.

*Later that day* I couldn't believe it, not only was I a mentor, but Hazeltail was a warrior! I know she'll be my mate now. I walked over to her, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashfur sneaking behind the nursery. I decided to tell Brambleclaw, but he was gone to. Not only that but so was Squirrelflight! I knew Ashfur was up to no good, so I followed him. Almost as soon as I left camp I caught his scent and followed it. It was leading towards the Windclan border. The Then I caught the staler scent of the noon patrol. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were the only ones on that patrol. Then I heard Ashfur's screech. I ran towards the Windclan border and found Ashfur staring menacingly at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "I don't care what you think Brambleclaw! Squirrelflight is mine and if you get in the way, I will kill you" Ashfur threatened. "Ashfur, stop now!" I yowled. "Stay out of this Shrewfeather, this isn't your fight, I won't let you get killed because of me" said Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, you should know by now that if you or Brambleclaw are in trouble, I will always fight by your side." I replied. "Oh, how touching, does Squirrelflight have a bodyguard? Ashfur snarled. Then he launched himself at me. I could feel his claws raking my sides. I fought back hard. Just then Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight tore him off of me, just to be clawed themselves. Then all of us were fighting against Ashfur. The battle was raging on, all of us had really bad wounds, but the worst one of all was Brambleclaw's. He had a HUGE gash down his shoulder and blood was pulsing from it. I managed to pull Ashfur by the neck off of Squirrelflight's back. Then I heard his neck bone snap in my teeth and the tangy taste of blood in my mouth. It was all over, Ashfur was dead.

We dragged his body back to camp. When we got there, Leafpool rushed over with blind Jaypaw hard on her paws. I told her what had happened while she checked all of our wounds. Thankfully, none of us had fatal wounds. But Brambleclaw would be out of his warrior duties for a couple days until his shoulder healed properly. I told Lionpaw I would take him to see the territory tomorrow after Ashfur's vigil. Then I headed over to a fretting Hazeltail. She was worried that I was hurt. Once she saw that I wasn't hurt too bad she told me news that made my heart skip a beat. I was to be father to Hazeltail's and my kits!


	3. Chapter 3

Shrewpaw Lives Part 3

*9 moons later* "Come on Hazeltail, just 3 more kits to go!" I said. "You'd be cranky too if you had to bear 4 kits!" She said. Then she shrieked in pain as another kit came. "Just 2 more kits to go, Hazeltail." said Leafpool. Then another kit came, and another. "You're all done, Hazeltail, good job. said Leafpool. Jayfeather, could you go get Hazeltail some borage?" Leafpool said. "What should we name them?" I asked. "Let's see, the black tom will be Nightkit, the ginger tom will be Sunkit, the white she-cat with a rosy paw will be Rosekit, and the gray tom will be Stonekit." Hazeltail declared. "They're beautiful, Hazeltail, like their mother." I said.

*1 moon later* I was about to leave on dawn patrol when something squashed my tail. Suddenly I was on the ground with all 4 of my kits 'attacking' me. "Get the Shadowclan warrior!" Shrieked Sunkit. Then I felt tiny claws in my pelt. "Alright kits, off to the nursery with you. I have to go on the dawn patrol." I said. "Okay Shrewfeather, we'll go." Said all the kits sadly. "I'll play with you when we get back." I promised. That got all their tiny tails in the air. Then they scampered off joyfully.

*5 moons later* "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting" Firestar's yowl sounded through the clearing. Then I remembered what day it was. It was time for my kits to become apprentices. Once we were all gathered Firestar began again. "It is time to make new apprentices. Kits step forward." Once they did, he began again. "Nightkit from this day forward until you become a warrior you will be known as Nightpaw. Hollyleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice so you will be mentor to Nightpaw. Sunkit, you will be known as Sunpaw. Lionblaze, you are also ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Sunpaw. Rosekit, you will be known as Rosepaw. Cinderheart, you too are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Rosepaw. Stonekit, you will be known as Stonepaw. Mousewhisker, you are also ready for your first apprentice, you will be mentor to Stonepaw. You are all dismissed.

*Same day* I was so proud of my kits. They were finally apprentices. I'm glad Sunpaw got Lionblaze as a mentor, because I mentored him. I'll be even more proud of them when they become warriors. But I can wait for that day. So can Hazeltail.

_**I should mention that this takes place in Long Shadows. Graystripe has returned with Millie by his side. Also Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart are warriors. Hope you liked chapter 3 see you for chapter 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shrewpaw Lives part 4

*In between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice* my kits are becoming warriors, right now. "Nightpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Nightfur. Sunpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Sunpelt. Rosepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Rosefoot. Finally, Stonepaw, you will be known as Stoneclaw. You are all dismissed.

My kits were warriors! I couldn't believe it, where did the time go. The newest warriors of Thunderclan were still being congratulated by their clanmates. "Shrewfeather can you believe, our kits are warriors already." Said Hazeltail. "No, I can't believe it, but they are and I am proud of them." I said. Just then the noon patrol came rushing in. It consisted of Thornclaw; my former mentor, Graystripe; the former Thunderclan deputy, and Berrynose; Hazeltail's brother. Graystripe was first to speak. "Foxes, about ten of them, headed straight for the camp! He meowed breathlessly.

"Everyone protect the kits and elders." Firestar screamed. The foxes then broke into the camp and the battle began. Instantly, one lunged for Daisy; Hazeltail's mother. It snapped her neck almost instantly. Mousewhisker; Hazeltail's other brother, shrieked and lunged at the fox that had killed his mother. I flew into battle with Dustpelt and Stoneclaw at my side. After a lot of scratching and biting, the fox died. But that left nine more still fighting. With Hazeltail by my side, we fought another fox. Nightfur helped us fight it off. After Rosefoot got on its back she bit into its neck and it died. Eight more to go. I thought. But just then about five more broke into the camp. But, there were some Windclan warriors' right behind them. The battle was getting harder, and I was getting weaker. I turned around and saw the dead body of Mousefur; an elder in Thunderclan. How many more will die before this battle ends?

The battle was coming to a close. Only four foxes were left. But the Windclan warrior, Webfoot had been killed. Then the last few foxes fled when another one was killed. The battle was over and Windclan has left. But Daisy, Mousefur, and Webfoot were dead. I looked around at my injured clanmates and saw most of them going over to Leafpool and Jayfeather; the Thunderclan medicine cats. Once I saw that none of the wounds were fatal, I went over to my kits. They didn't look too battered. But then I heard Hazeltail shriek. I went over to her and saw what she had shrieked over. I guess she hadn't known that Daisy had died at the very beginning of the battle. I tried comforting her but there was nothing I could do, her mother was dead. I wrapped my tail around her and let her grieve with her brothers. The whole clan was grieving for Daisy and Mousefur. There was nothing anyone could do about the two deaths. I just hope we recover soon.

_**Hope you liked it. See you around for chapter 5.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Shrewpaw lives part 5

*1 moon after chapter 4* the clan is finally starting to get over the fox attack. To prove that, we are heading gathering as strongly we ever have. Firestar and Brambleclaw chose Graystripe, Millie, Me, Spiderleg, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Stoneclaw, Sunpelt, Sunpelt's new apprentice Dovepaw, and Longtail to go to this gathering.

Once we got there, I went and joined a group of warriors in the center clearing. "Hi Shrewfeather, Tornear was just telling us about how he fought off a badger in his territory yesterday." Said Beechfur; a Riverclan warrior. Then we heard Blackstar yowl, which signaled that that the gathering was starting.

"I'll go first." Said Leopardstar; the Riverclan leader. "Riverclan own all the territory around the lake!" She declared. I looked around and everyone's looks mirrored mine; they were shocked. "What!" Said every clan leader at once. "Now that the drought is shrinking the lake, Riverclan own every step and every fish around and in the lake." She finished. "Times are tough, Leopardstar, we must eat whatever we can find." Said Onestar; the Windclan leader. What, clan cats other than Riverclan are eating the fish in the lake! "The lake belongs to us and that's that. We will start sending patrols around the lake tomorrow." Finished, Leopardstar jumped down from the tree and left with Mistyfoot; the Riverclan deputy, and the rest of Riverclan followed her.

With the gathering finished, the rest of the clan cats began to leave. I overheard Brambleclaw talking with Firestar; "We can't let Leopardstar do this, can we Firestar?" Asked Brambleclaw? "She's done it." Answered Firestar calmly. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, I left for the tree bridge.

When we got back to the camp, Bumblepaw; one of Graystripe and Millie's kits, came up to us and asked; "What happened at the gathering dad?" He said to Graystripe. "Leopardstar claimed all the land around the lake." Graystripe responded. Bumblepaw's tail drooped and he padded off to the apprentices den. I was about to go to the warriors den when Hazeltail and Rosefoot padded up and asked the same question. I answered the same way Graystripe did. "What, she can't do that!" shrieked Rosefoot. "She's done it." I answered. With that we all went to the warriors den to sleep.

*2 moons later* about a moon ago, Dovepaw was telling everyone how she saw big brown animals plugging up the stream that led to the river. Not everyone believed her, but she and Sunpelt left with two cats from every clan; Tigerheart and Toadfoot from Shadowclan, Petalfur and Rippletail from Riverclan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from Windclan. I hope they get back with the water soon. Meanwhile, Poppyfrost is in the nursery heavy with Berrynose's kits. Berrynose had a tough experience when his former mate, Honeyfern; also she was Poppyfrost's sister, died when she was bitten by a snake after saving Briarpaw; another one of Graystripe and Millie's kits. But he seems to be over it.

*1 moon later* Dovepaw and Sunpelt have returned and the lake water has returned. They also had news; Rippletail had died in the battle with the 'Beavers'. Surprisingly no one died from the drought, well except in Riverclan. Otherwise, Poppyfrost has had her kits; their names are Cherrykit and Molekit. Leafpool is no longer the medicine cat of Thunderclan because Hollyleaf announced that Leafpool was Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's mother and Crowfeather of Windclan was their father. Hollyleaf had died when she ran away into the tunnels and they collapsed. So Jayfeather was the solo medicine cat of Thunderclan. I hope the clan can recover from the harsh things that have happened in the past few moons.

_**Hope you liked chapter 5, sorry it kind of jumped around a lot. See you for chapter 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Shrewpaw Lives part 6

*During Fading Echoes* I can't believe Leopardstar is dead. Mistyfoot said she had died yesterday. I wonder how she died. Well, Misty_star_ came by a while ago with Mothwing telling us about it. Ah well, at least that's one less threat in the forest.

I forgot to mention, Dovepaw has a sister, Ivypaw, and her mentor is Rosefoot, my daughter. Bumblepaw's mentor is Berrynose, Briarpaw's mentor is Brightheart, and Blossompaw, their other sister, her mentor is my mate Hazeltail. Otherwise, it's just normal clan life as usual.

*1 moon later* "Everybody get out of the camp! A tree is about to fall into the camp!" screamed Dovepaw. I heard her and was going to leave, but I had to get my kits and mate out FIRST. Once they were out, I left to. I realized everyone was out of the camp. It was then that I realized that I could hear a kit mewling in the camp, **MOLEKIT!** I sprang back into the camp with Longtail, Briarpaw, and Poppyfrost beside me. I found Molekit first, and then I gave him to Poppyfrost, his mother, and made sure they got out of the camp, when **IT** happened**. **The tree fell right into the camp on top of us. I felt pain in my legs and paws, but I was alive.

Everyone came in to find us. Stoneclaw found me and got me to Jayfeather. I knew Longtail was dead, but I didn't know about Briarpaw. Then Millie came in with Briarpaw hanging limply from her jaws. I could see that Briarpaw was still breathing. But then it went all hazy and I had drifted off into unconsciousness.

*2 moons later* Briar_light's_ hind legs are paralyzed because the tree broke her spine. So Jayfeather has basically had her become his apprentice. I got out without many injuries. Well, permanent injuries. I actually got pretty scratched up, but again nothing permanent. I feel really bad for Briarlight, but not as much as her family. Graystripe, Millie, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall are all distraught. I'm glad Jayfeather has taken her in as a temporary apprentice.

_**I hope you liked chapter 6. I will be ending this series with the final battle in The Last Hope. But for now no spoilers. See you for chapter 7. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright first off before we start chapter 7 I need to tell you that I haven't read Night Whisperers since the week it came out and Night Whisperers is what this chapter is based off of. I'm sorry if I don't put any of the plots in from it. So I made MOST of this up.**_

Shrewpaw Lives part 7

(2 moons after chapter 6) I am very excited now. Nightfur, my son, is now mates with Blossomfall, the daughter of Graystripe and Millie. Blossomfall is expecting Nightfur's kits. I am to be a grandfather soon. Hazeltail is as excited as me about this. Jayfeather has officially made Briarlight his apprentice. She's working really hard to be a good medicine cat apprentice. I hope she lives a great, long life.

*1 moon later* "Blossomfall, hang on!" screamed Millie. When I heard this, I went to find Jayfeather and Briarlight. Once I got them into the nursery, Nightfur ran right by me into the nursery. I heard Blossomfall screaming and knew a kit was coming. This happened three more times and then it stopped. I walked into the nursery and saw Blossomfall and Nightfur's kits trying to suckle, but something was wrong. I knew the reason was that Blossomfall had no milk to produce. Ferncloud, my mother, offered to suckle them instead and Blossomfall agreed. Nightfur and Blossomfall decided to name the white tom with black spots and blue eyes Spottedkit, the black she-cat Darkkit, the dark ginger she-cat Redkit, and the ginger tom Goldenkit.

*1 moon later* Nightfur's kits have turned out to be pretty big trouble makers. They're always under every cat's paws. The only one that's not a trouble maker is Spottedkit. She is always trying to help others instead of annoy them. But then the dawn patrol which consisted of Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Rosefoot, came sprinting into the camp screaming "Badgers are coming!" I noticed that Rosefoot was already bleeding really badly from a gash in her shoulder. I sent her to Jayfeather and Briarlight. Then Hazeltail and Sunpelt came over to battle by my side.

More badgers than I've ever seen in my life came crashing into the camp. I immediately sprang into battle with one of the badgers. I remembered the last battle with badgers, than Sootfur and Cinderpelt had been killed. I hope nobody dies this time.

The battle raged on and I sadly knew that one of the badgers had broken into the medicine cat's den and killed my daughter Rosefoot. Hazeltail, my other kits, and I, tried our hardest to avenge her death and we knew we already had. Nightfur was protecting the nursery, which had Blossomfall and their kits in it. We had almost won when one broke past Nightfur and into the nursery. I ran over to fight off the badger that broke in. Ferncloud, Blossomfall, Millie, Poppyfrost, and I were trying to protect the kits. Then all of a sudden the badgers stopped fighting and left. I assume their leader had been killed because Graystripe and Brackenfur were leaning over the largest, strongest badger I had ever seen, and they both had badger fur and blood stuck to their claws.

We have won the battle with only one death, Rosefoot. We all grieved for her loss, especially Hazeltail, my other kits, and I. There was nothing we could do. But the battle was won and the badgers have left.

_**I hope you liked chapter 7. More spoilers for the final chapter- you will all be very surprised at what happens. Well see you when chapter 8 comes out. That will take place in Sign of The Moon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Shrewpaw Lives part 8

**Takes place in Sign of The Moon**

5 moons have passed since Rosefoot's death. Blossomfall and Nightfur's kits have become apprentices. Spottedkit is now Spottedpaw and his mentor is Brambleclaw, Darkkit is Darkpaw and her mentor is Spiderleg, Redkit is Redpaw and her mentor is Sandstorm, Goldenkit is Goldenpaw and his mentor is Brackenfur.

I'm very proud of my grandkits. I'm also really proud of my kits and Hazeltail; they've gotten over Rosefoot's death as much they're going to. Same with me, I'll never fully get over my daughter's death, but I'm as better as I'm going to be. My mate, kits, and grandkits mean the world to me. I hope they live a long life.

I know I did my best to avenge her death in the battle with the badgers, but I feel as if I still have to avenge her death. _**Note from writer- take this into mind.**_ Anyways, a group of cats went all the way to the mountains and the Tribe of Rushing Water to pick the next Stoneteller. Jayfeather went with them, but at least we have Briarlight.

It's leaf-bare and greencough has struck the camp. Sunpelt, Millie, Whitewing, and Cherrykit have the deadly cough. But they are all strong and I know that they'll survive.

I was later proved right. Everyone is better now. Briarlight did an awesome job of curing them. She is now a true medicine cat. I hope she lives a good long life.

_**I hope you liked chapter 8. I know it was just Shrewfeather rambling on about nothing, but I didn't have an idea for chapter 8 OK! I promise chapter 9 will be a lot better! See you then, bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**To make up for a really horrible chapter 8 I am posting 2 chapters today! Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**_

Shrewpaw Lives part 9

*Takes place in The Forgotten Warrior*

It all happened so quickly. First, Cherry_paw _and Mole_paw _got trapped in a bush by a fox. Second, someone rescued them. Third, Sol returned and claimed he saved them. Fourth, Hollyleaf returned claiming she saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Finally, we drove Sol out. Now that Hollyleaf is back everything is different. No one really trusts her any more. I mean she left us, what are we supposed to think? But Firestar and Brambleclaw trust her so I guess I should too.

We found out some vital information from Hollyleaf, Sol is planning with Windclan to battle Thunderclan in the tunnels. So, we ALL got training for the battle. The plan is to trap them in the tunnels and then bring the battle to the woodlands where they're not used to fighting.

If Spottedpaw, Redpaw, Darkpaw, and Goldenpaw get through this battle, they'll become warriors. This battle isn't going to be easy, but everyone will try. Everyone in this battle would die to protect their clan.

*Night of the battle* this is it, the big one. It's time for the battle. We're only half way there and I can already smell the Windclan warriors, and Sol. As soon as we entered the tunnels the battle began. I started tussling with Harespring and had him stuck under my paws. That's when Ashfoot hit me, hard. It hurt but once I got to my paws again I fought just as hard as her. With Sunpelt and Redpaw fighting beside me, we managed to bring Harespring and Ashfoot into the woodlands. It was much easier than in the tunnels. They were fleeing towards the Windclan border within seconds.

The battle ended quickly. But Hollyleaf had pinned down Sol and was preparing to give him the death bite, but clearly thought it was worse for him to die than to live. So she kept him alive, for now. We headed back to the camp and my 4 grandkits became warriors. Spottedpaw became Spottedfur, Darkpaw became Darkclaw, Redpaw became Redfur, and Goldenpaw became Goldenpelt.

_**Hope you liked chapter 9. See you for the final chapter part 1 tomorrow.**_


	10. Finale part 1

Shrewpaw Lives Finale Part 1

*Takes place in The Last Hope*

Ivypool told us all something really interesting and scary today. The Dark Forest is going into battle with the clans. And the thing is they've recruited cats from the clans to fight against their friends and clans. She hasn't told us who, though.

The battle is going to be hard, I know that much. Cats are going to die, I know that to. If I survive the battle I can survive anything.

Everyone is preparing for the deadly battle. At the last gathering we told the other clans about the battle with The Dark Forest. Everyone was shocked and surprised. But I noticed a few cats were looking guilty, others looked like they weren't surprised at all. Some even looked happy, like Breezepelt. He was the son of Crowfeather and the half-brother of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf.

I can think of a few cats who are training with The Dark Forest. Breezepelt for sure, Redwillow of Shadowclan, and Mousewhisker. I can't believe anyone would join them, but they must have their reasons.

We are training harder than ever before. Ivypool is teaching us all some of The Dark Forest's tricks. But if I survive this battle, I think I'm going to join the elders with Spiderleg, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt. I've lived a nice long life as a warrior and I think it's time to join the elders.

Everything and everyone is prepared for the battle. It will most likely be the hardest battle ever to hit the clans. It's joined all the clans as one. For first time since the battle with Bloodclan, the clans are working together.

Everything's prepared and everyone is ready. No one knows when the battle will begin. But we'll be ready. That's when out of nowhere Foxleap came through the camp entrance and yelled "They're here! Everyone get ready to fight!" The battle has begun.


	11. Finale part 2: The epic conclusion

Shrewpaw Lives Finale part 2

*Continued from last chapter*

The Dark Forest warriors came into the camp and the battle began. Firestar sent a couple warriors to fight beside the other clans. As I was fighting, I saw Mapleshade battling Sandstorm. Sandstorm would've been killed if Spottedleaf hadn't appeared and fought Mapleshade. Mapleshade then killed Spottedleaf for a second time. Firestar rushed over and said a few things, than Spottedleaf faded away forever. Right then Firestar and Sandstorm killed Mapleshade.

As I fought on, I felt my strength ebbing away. The Dark Forest warriors were starting to overpower me. That's when Hazeltail, Sunpelt, and Redfur came over and helped me fight them off. Anger crashed over me when I noticed my son Nightfur fighting Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Nightfur was fighting on the side of the Dark Forest! When I saw this I ran over behind Nightfur and gave him the death bite. I felt his neck bone snap and the tangy taste of blood in my mouth. I haven't done this since the battle with Ashfur.

The first wave is over and Nightfur is dead. While we were preparing for the next wave Ivypool came into the camp with a bleeding Hollyleaf. I heard Leafpool scream, horrified, to see Hollyleaf bleeding. Hollyleaf plopped down on the ground bleeding to death. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew Leafpool was grieving and Hollyleaf had finally forgiven her. Then her body went limp and I knew Hollyleaf was dead.

The second wave has begun and already Ferncloud is dead. Brightheart, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail were fighting to protect the kits in the nursery. Brightheart had kitted a week or two ago. Her kits were named Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit. Meanwhile I continued to fight on.

A short while later Yellowfang once again killed her son Brokenstar. When this happened, the rest of the Dark Forest warriors fled. But one remained in the camp; it was Tigerstar, Firestar's ultimate enemy. Tigerstar was also the father of Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing. I saw him before Firestar. I knew that we couldn't just leave him in the Thunderclan. So I recklessly ran into combat with him. I knew this was extremely dangerous and reckless, but I had to get rid of him. I fought my hardest, but Tigerstar was to strong. I felt my neck bone snap. The world was growing dark, I heard Hazeltail, my kits, and my grandkits screaming my name. I knew I was dying. I felt my strength ebb away forever.

Yellowfang retrieved my spirit, and when she did, I saw Firestar battling Tigerstar to the death. Only one would make it out alive. Now I know Tigerstar is already dead, but he can still die again. While Firestar only had one life left to lose, plus his Starclan spirit. Lightning struck a tree above the camp. As soon as Firestar killed Tigerstar for good, the flaming tree fell into the camp. When the smoke cleared, Firestar was dead. Brambleclaw was the leader of Thunderclan now. When the spirits of Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and Firestar were retrieved, the Starclan warriors and I went back to Starclan. I am a Starclan warrior now, and I will always fight to protect the clans, because even now that I'm dead, the clans are still worth dying for.

_**I hope you liked the epic conclusion to Shrewpaw Lives. This was what would happen if Shrewpaw had lived. See you later for different stories later on.**_


End file.
